Another Nights at Home
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: "Siapa bilang bahwa 'boneka' hanya sekadar benda mati? Siapa yang menganggap bahwa 'robot' hanya sekadar kumpulan mesin dan motor penggerak?" (Indonesia, Rate K hampir T kayaknya /whut?. Final Chapter? Maybe. Tragedy, Spiritual, Hurt/Comf, Horror, Mystery. Nama tokoh mengarang bebas.)


**Fandom :** Five Nights at Freddy's

 **Disclaimer :** Abang Scott Cawthon

 **N/a:** Kenapa saya kasih judulnya 'Another Nights at Home'? Jelas karna player jadi anak kecil yang ada di rumah. 'Terjebak' di rumah lebih tepatnya, bukan restoran. SIALNYA, PLOT TWIST yang kita dapatkan dari pencipta gamenya sendiri. Bahwa; anak kecil itu adalah korban dari 'the bite of 87', dan yang menjahilinya ada empat anak lain.

Saya sendiri baru main demonya saat ngetik ini, dan sedang donlod fullnya. Udah gitu baru Night 1 jam 4 udah kena Bonnie. Jujur, FNAF 4 paling serem dan susah—enaknya pake headset biar kedenger nafasnya.

Mungkin ini terlihat maksa karena menyambungkan fic ini dengan fic saya yang lain judulnya; More Nights at Freddy's, Can't You Save Them?, Kesalahan, dan Korban.

Udah saya maksa, di PHP atau lebih tepatnya saya salah prediksi alur cerita. Abang Scott emang luar biasa kaya Sherlock(?) susah ditebak pikirannya. Pokoknya saya gatel pengen nulis, silahkan dinikmati masonya—ficnya! RnR kalau perlu /hush

.

.

.

Siapa bilang bahwa 'boneka' hanya sekadar benda mati?

Siapa yang menganggap bahwa 'robot' hanya sekadar kumpulan mesin dan motor penggerak?

.

 _Another Nights at Home_

.

A fan fiction of Five Nights at Freddy's

.

By: RizukiShizaya

.

-The Final Chapter-

.

 **.**

 **5 days until the party**

 **.**

" _Apa yang telah dia lakukan kali ini? Dia lagi-lagi mengurungmu di kamarmu sendiri. Jangan takut, aku di sini, menemanimu,"_

Dia berbicara. Terdengar jelas di dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak tuli. Telingaku berfungsi dengan baik. Hanya aku yang bisa mendengar 'mereka'.

"Ryan _banci_! Ryan cengeng! Ahahah! Umurmu sebentar lagi delapan tahun! Tapi, kau seperti anak balita!"

Dave, selalu mengucilkanku. Dave selalu mengejekku. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku. Dave bilang aku penyebab orang tua kita meninggal.

Dave kakak yang pemberani, dia sudah hampir menginjak masa remaja. Dia keras kepala tidak mau ikut menginap di rumah Paman. Paman kami satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa. Sore harinya Paman datang ke rumah untuk menjemputku agar aku tidur di rumahnya, pagi menjelang beliau mengantarku sekolah. Setelah itu aku pulang ke rumah yang ditempati Dave sambil menunggu Paman datang.

Begitulah kegiatanku sehari-hari.

Walau dia kakakku. Aku merasa dia seperti orang lain bagiku. Jika aku tak menurut padanya, dia akan mengurungku. Jika aku berbuat kesalahan sekecil apapun, aku akan berakhir di dalam kamarku sembari menangis. Jujur saja aku lebih suka tinggal selamanya di rumah Paman, tetapi tidak bisa.

Dave tidak suka padaku. Dia membenciku karena aku cengeng, lemah dan penakut. Terlebih jika aku sedang ketakutan, aku tidak sanggup berdiri lama-lama karena kakiku cepat lemas.

"Ryan gila, suka bicara sendiri! Haha!"

Dave sering melihatku berbicara dengan boneka—yang kuanggap temanku. Mereka bukan khayalanku. Telingaku benar-benar mendengar suara mereka. Tapi, sejak itulah Dave semakin membenciku. Sedangkan aku hanya berusaha agar tidak terlalu banyak bicara dengan 'teman-temanku'.

Dia, memotong kepala boneka kesayanganku, Foxy. Dia memenggal kepala 'temanku', lalu membuang potongan kepala tersebut sampai aku tak bisa menemukannya. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, Dave pun marah dan mengurungku kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku mendengarnya. Suara-suara itu._

 _Longlongan anjing tetangga, suara radio samar-samar, denting jam, derap langkah, suara gaduh lainnya. Membuatku terjaga, gelisah, dan melihat 'mereka' hidup. Bergerak, seakan mengajakku bermain dengan 'mereka'._

 _Tidak, aku tidak ingin bermain dengan 'mereka'! Aku tidak mengenal 'mereka'!_

 _Aku takut. Aku tidak ingin terlelap malam ini._

 **.**

 **4 days until the party**

 **.**

Dave selalu menjahiliku saat Paman tidak mengawasi kami. Walau Paman tahu betul jika Dave anak yang badung. Aku juga tak bisa melapor pada Paman, karena Dave selalu mengancamku.

"Kalau kau membeberkan semuanya pada Paman, semua bonekamu akan aku buang—atau malah kubakar!"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap keras padaku.

"Hey, Ryan! Aku punya kabar baik untukmu! Kepala Foxy sudah kutemukan~ jika kau ingin kepala bonekamu kembali, temukan aku! Jika kau tidak menemukanku, kau akan tahu akibatnya!"

Hari ini Dave berteriak dari luar kamarku, aku tidak mau membalas ucapannya. Aku tidak ingin dijahilinya. Aku benci di saat selepas pulang dari sekolah. Tapi, aku tidak punya tujuan lain selain rumah ini. Rumah Paman lumayan jauh dari sini. Aku tidak berani pergi ke tempat yang jauh, Paman bilang itu berbahaya.

" _Kau tahu bukan kalau dia sedang bersembunyi."_

" _Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menemukannya."_

Fredbear, 'teman' yang begitu perhatian. Namun aku sedikit takut padanya. Karena dia selalu 'mengikutiku' di mana pun aku berada.

Dengan lesu aku keluar dari kamarku. Terpaksa harus ikut bermain petak umpat dengan kakakku, Dave.

Aku pergi ke kamarnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Namun mataku tertuju pada boneka 'Mangle' yang seperti namanya, berserakan.

" _Di sana."_

Fredbear memberitahukan posisi di mana kakakku berada. Dengan polos aku mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh 'temanku' itu.

Menuju ruang tamu, aku melihat sekeliling. Mencari sosok Dave. Saat kudekati televisi, warna merah mengagetkanku.

Foxy, wajahnya persis seperti Foxy. Ingin menerjangku, aku takut. Aku menangis dan terbaring lemas. Dadaku terasa nyeri karena takut dan kaget.

"Ahahaha! Penakut! Lemah! Payah!"

Umpat Dave, sembari melepas topeng Foxy. Memperlihatkan wajah sumringah Dave karena berhasil menakutiku sampai aku tak berkutik.

"Kau mau topeng Foxy ini?" dia menyeringai. Menyodorkan topeng besar itu, tepat di depan wajahku. Melihat giginya, Dave dengan mudah menakutiku.

"Kau tahu? Animatronic yang kita suka itu bisa berubah menjadi jahat pada malam hari, lho! Jika kau lemah dan penakut seperti itu, kau akan dimakannya! Tubuhmu tak akan ditemukan selama-lamanya! Pernah kejadian bahwa ada anak kecil dan orang dewasa tergigit Foxy di restoran itu!"

Sejak itu, aku takut pada 'mereka'. Pada 'temanku' sendiri. Aku tidak ingin menyentuh 'mereka' lagi.

Empat hari sebelum aku ulang tahun, dan malam ini lagi-lagi aku tak bisa tidur. Entah karena aku merasa tidak nyaman sekaligus takut, atau karena ulah Dave.

Semenjak Dave menakutiku dengan topeng Foxy. Sejak ia menceritakan hal itu, aku semakin takut. Gelisah, aku tak bisa diam. Kuhampiri pintu kiri, terdiam sesaat. Mendengar dengan seksama.

Menatap lorong gelap gulita, jantungku berdebar cepat. Kunyalakan senter secepatnya, menyinari lorong kiri. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku merangkak ke depan tempat tidurku. Menyinari sekitarku. Waspada.

Walau pada kenyataannya, aku terlelap juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ryan semalaman kau tidak tidur? Kenapa? Kau harus istirahat biar cepat sembuh,"_

" _Suster kasih 'permen', ya? Biar kau bisa tidur,"_

 _Aku tahu itu bukan permen. Walau aku anak kecil, aku tahu itu obat tidur. Dia meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidurku._

 _Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang kuceritakan, tentang apa yang kulihat. Mereka bilang itu hanya khayalan._

 _Obat tidur yang mereka beri tak mempan. Aku tetap terjaga. Tetap melihat mereka 'mengajakku bermain'._

 _Aku tak sanggup menahan pintu agar tertutup, tidak ada kunci. Karena para orang dewasa itu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Mereka tidak mau memberi kunci kamar, karena mereka takut akan keadaanku yang bisa dibilang buruk ini._

 _Malam ini ada pendatang baru di penghujung pagi buta, entah kenapa aku merasa kenal ia. Merah, dan bermata satu. Ia menyelusup masuk kamarku lewat pintu kanan, dan berlari masuk ke dalam lemari baju. Bersembunyi di sana._

 **.**

 **3 days until the party**

 **.**

"Paman! Hari ini Paman libur, 'kan? Ayo kita ke restoran _Fred Bear's Family Diner_!" Dave bersorak semangat.

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan membuat onar, ya? Akur dengan Ryan dan jaga dia,"

"Ryan ikut? Nanti dia diculik Animatronic dan tidak pernah ditemukan lagi—"

"Dave!" Paman menaikan nadanya, memberi isyarat agar Dave berhenti menakutiku.

"Paman bisa mengantarkan kalian ke sana, lagi pula dekat dengan rumah orang tua kalian. Tapi Paman tidak bisa lama-lama, karena Paman belum benar-benar libur. Dave dan Ryan sekalian pulang, kalian boleh main asal jangan lama-lama, ya? Dave tolong awasi adikmu,"

"A….. Aku tidak mau ke sana," apa dayaku yang hanya bergumam, tak tersampaikan pada Paman.

.

" _Dia pergi meninggalkanmu di sini."_

" _Dia sudah tahu kalau kau benci tempat ini."_

" _Tepat di sebelahmu ada pintu keluar, jika kau lari kau bisa keluar dari sini secepatnya."_

Dave mengerjaiku dan meninggalkanku di restoran yang dulunya aku suka ini.

Aku hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan di bawah meja restoran _pizza_ ini. Aku takut ketika melihat Animatronic yang lalu lalang, teringat akan perkataan Dave.

" _Cepat! Lari ke arah pintu keluar!"_ tutur 'temanku'.

Sembari mengumpulkan keberanian, dan menyadari jika sekelilingku aman tidak ada robot yang lewat. Aku keluar dari bawah meja. Berjalan tak tentu arah, kebingungan.

" _BUKAN! Tidakkah kau ingat apa yang baru saja kau lihat? Pintu keluar ada di sana! Cepat dan pergi dari sini!"_

Aku berjalan secepat yang aku bisa. Menuju jalan satunya. Tapi, ternyata aku tidak berani. Melihat salah satu Animatronic mencegatku.

"Mau kemana adik kecil? Di mana orang tuamu?"

Dia menyapaku. Membuatku semakin ketakutan.

" _Sudah terlambat. Cepat menuju jalan satunya dan cari bantuan! Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tertangkap olehnya!"_

Aku bergegas menjauh dari Animatronic buntal berwarna emas serta berwujud beruang itu, Fredbear. Walau yang menyuruhku dan memanduku sekarang juga suara Fredbear. Aku tidak tahu kenapa menurut pada suara itu. Mungkin karena aku masih percaya 'temanku' satu ini.

Aku memasuki ruangan di mana sepertinya ini ruangan pesta. Dua Animatronic besar jauh di sana membuatku takut.

" _Kau bisa mencari bantuan jika kau berani melewati mereka, kau harus kuat!"_

Perlahan aku mundur kembali tepat di mana aku ditinggal oleh Dave.

"Di mana kau adik kecil?"

Aku bergidik, menahan suara tangisku juga rasa takut ini. Aku takut ia akan menemukanku dan mungkin membunuhku.

Aku bersembunyi lagi di bawah meja. Tepat di sampingku ada pintu merah besar, terbuka lebar. Di dalam ruangan itu aku bisa melihat dua orang dewasa, satu penjaga restoran ini dan satunya orang yang memakai kostum.

Kostum? Isinya orang dewasa?

Aku mulai memberanikan diri. Keluar dari persembunyianku.

"Uh, uh—"

Tapi begitu melihat wajah Animatronic itu lagi, aku reflek menjauh dan akhirnya tertangkap oleh mereka.

"Ryan! Oh, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah menemukan dan menjaganya,"

Kebetulan Paman datang. Aku langsung menangis keras dan berlari memeluk Paman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Menatap lorong gelap gulita, jantungku berdebar cepat. Kunyalakan senter secepatnya, menyinari lorong kiri. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku merangkak ke depan tempat tidurku. Menyinari sekitarku. Waspada._

 _Entah mengapa aku merasa pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Namun aku tak begitu ingat._

 _Aku mendengar derap langkah dari pintu kananku. Segera aku merangkak dan melihat lurus ke arah lorong yang benar-benar gelap. Kunyalakan senter, untuk penerangan. Aku melihat dengan jelas di ujung lorong sana ada sesuatu yang bergerak menjauh ketika kunyalakan senter ini._

 _Keringat dingin mengucur, aku tak bisa lari dengan leluasa saat ingin mengecek pintu, lemari pakaian, dan kembali pada posisiku berjaga—tepat di depan tempat tidur. Karena kakiku begitu lemas saking takutnya._

 _Ada suara berisik entah apa itu, dan juga senterku berkedip sesekali, meredup lalu terang kembali. Aku menengok ke belakangku, menyinari tempat tidurku. Tiga makhluk mirip Freddy bergerak mengejang, bersuara mengikik seakan menjerit namun tertahan. Giginya runcing, seakan sangat tajam._

 _Aku kaget, tapi tak bisa menjerit. Tiga makhluk menyeramkan itu menghilang dengan cepat saat senter ini menyinari mereka._

 _Malam ini begitu buruk. Hari ketiga aku tak bisa tidur di malam hari. Aku tidak mau tidur. Aku takut. Aku tidak bisa keluar kamar dan meminta bantuan orang dewasa. Aku terlalu takut. Mereka menjaga semua pintu, menjaga lemariku, menjaga tempat tidurku._

 _Tiga hari juga boneka coklat terkutuk itu mendiami tempat tidurku. Aku benci dia. Tidak berani aku menyentuhnya. Sudah tiga kali juga aku menyuruh orang dewasa di rumah ini agar membuangnya. Juga membuang boneka merah dalam lemari. Dia sungguh menyeramkan bagiku._

" _Tapi itu boneka-boneka kesukaanmu sejak lama,"_

 _Seperti itu yang mereka bilang ketika kupinta agar membuang benda terkutuk itu. Aku tak peduli, aku tak percaya. Aku paksa mereka untuk membuangnya, kusaksikan mereka dibuang. Tapi, mereka kembali lagi dengan sendirinya tiap tengah malam._

 **.**

 **2 days until the party**

 **.**

" _Dia membencimu,"_

Ya, benar apa yang dikatakan Fredbear. Dave membenciku, benar-benar membenciku. Karena insiden kemarin, dia meninggalkanku di restoran itu. Paman menghukumnya.

Naas, hari ini aku kena sial karena Dave meminta izin kepada Paman agar kami main bersama. Sejak awal firasatku buruk. Mana mungkin Dave bisa akur denganku.

Paman pun mengizinkannya. Aku dipaksa pergi ke restoran itu lagi, oleh Dave. Lagi-lagi, Dave mengerjaiku dan meninggalkanku di sini di restoran pizza yang penuh dengan Animatronic.

" _Kau harus bangun. Kali ini kau bisa keluar dari sini, tapi kau harus cepat!"_

Aku tidak mau hal kemarin terulang. Jadi secepat mungkin aku keluar dari restoran ini. Berhasil, aku menuju pintu depan, menerobos pengunjung dari dalam.

Aku tergesa-gesa, tak sadar menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Di depan restoran aku bertemu anak perempuan seumuran denganku. Warna rambut serta gaya potong kami senada. Dia memakai baju hijau dan ditengahnya ada lambang hati merah.

"Di mana mainanmu? Punyaku ini namanya Spring Bonnie," sapanya. Aku tak kenal ia.

"Ayahku bilang, aku harus hati-hati bermain dengannya kalau tidak jariku bisa terjepit, dia ini penjepit jari, dia bilang,"

Aku tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, terutama melihat boneka di tangannya yang ia panggil Spring Bonnie itu. Warna kuning kusam dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Aku bergidik dan langsung meninggalkannya.

Aku melewati taman, mataku sempat tertuju pada bunga yang di atasnya terdapat kepala 'temanku'. Mengingatkanku kepada kepala Foxy. Seketika itu juga aku teringat Fredbear yang kusimpan di rumah—walau dia 'mengikutiku' ke mana pun aku pergi.

"Kau sebaiknya hati-hati! Aku dengar mereka 'hidup' di malam hari," sahut anak perempuan yang memiliki iris hijau seperti emerald. Perkataannya membuatku terhenti sejenak, menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Dan jika kau mati, tubuhmu akan disembunyikan dan tidak akan pernah bilang kepada siapa pun,"

Aku menelan ludahku, teringat cerita Dave. Jadi rumor itu benar?

"Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan begitu? Sampai jumpa di pesta nanti!"

Apa dia bercanda tentang rumor itu? Atau dia sedang mengerjaiku? Kenapa dia tahu aku akan mengadakan pesta dengan terpaksa di restoran pizza itu? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

Kulanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumah.

"Bukankah kau anak yang selalu bersembunyi di bawah meja dan menangis? Hahaha! Tidak ada yang ketakutan selain kau, kenapa kau ini? Berhentilah bersikap cengeng!"

Aku mengenalnya. Dia teman Paman yang suka mengunjungi restoran pizza itu. Aku tidak mempedulikannya, aku harus sampai ke rumah.

Di pinggir taman bermain ada perempuan yang menatapku. Dia memanggilku. Mau tak mau aku mendekatinya. Saat aku mendekat, ternyata dia sedang bermain dengan boneka-boneka Toy Animatronic. Dulu aku menginginkannya. Tapi karena Dave menceritakan rumor seram itu, aku takut. Tak terasa aku menangis lagi.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Tidakkah kau suka koleksi mainanku?" ujarnya. Dia berusaha menghiburku, wajahnya ceria, pita merah menghiasi rambutnya yang berwarna hazel, kontras sekali.

Aku menggeleng lalu pergi secepatnya dari situ.

Tak lama kemudian aku berpapasan dengan anak gempal membawa balon hydrogen berwarna merah muda di tangannya.

"Apa kau mau pergi ke pesta? Semuanya ingin pergi ke sana—Oh! Tunggu, kau harus pergi tentunya! Karena itu ulang tahunmu! Haha!"

Aku hanya tersenyum sekejap sembari menghapus air mata yang menetes melewati pipiku. Jujur, aku tidak mengenalnya. Karena itu aku tak membalas perkataannya dan pergi begitu saja, karena sebentar lagi sampai rumah.

" _Hati-hati,"_ suara Fredbear menyambutku.

Aku lega karena ia baik-baik saja, Fredbear duduk manis di atas sofa biru. Tepat di ruang 'keluarga'.

Kakiku berjalan pelan menuju kamar Dave. 'Mangle' masih di sana. Dia tak pernah menyingkirkannya atau membuangnya walau sudah rusak. Dia bilang kalau 'Mangle' sangat menyenangkan jika dirusak. Pemilik kamar tidak ada.

Hari juga menjelang senja, aku bergegas ke kamarku sendiri untuk menyiapkan barang yang akan kubawa untuk menginap di rumah Paman.

Tepat di mana aku baru saja melangkahkan kaki ini masuk ke dalam kamar. Kepala Foxy keluar dari bawah tempat tidur. Suara geramannya yang keras mengagetkanku.

Rasa takut langsung memelukku, sampai aku menangis keras dan terjatuh. Kukira itu adalah Foxy sesungguhnya, ternyata itu ulah Dave. Ia tertawa puas setelah mengagetkanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku benci saat membuka lemari pakaianku di malam hari. Tapi aku harus melakukannya. Aku tak mau makhluk merah itu menyambarku dengan mudahnya. Aku masih ingin hidup._

 _Aku benar-benar tidak suka menunggunya sembari menutup pintu lemari pakaian. Aku tahu, di belakangku maupun kiri dan kanan bisa saja 'yang lain' menghampiriku. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama diam di satu tempat. Aku harus cepat._

 _Walau merangkak ke sana kemari. Walau aku harus menutup pintu yang berat dan menahannya hanya beberapa detik ketika aku mendengar napas 'mereka'. Aku tidak mau menyinari lorong terlebih dahulu, aku harus mendengarkan 'mereka' baik-baik._

 _Aku merasa semakin hari rasa takutku menipis, walau sedikit. Kakiku masih seperti ini. Dokter bilang ini karena traumaku pasca kecelakaan 'di hari itu', serta ingatanku yang hilang._

 _Mungkin karena itu aku merasa mengenal 'mereka'. Merasa dulu aku dekat dengan 'mereka', sekaligus takut._

 _Aku tidak ingat mengapa aku takut dengan 'mereka'._

 **.**

 **1 days until the party**

 **.**

Dingin. Bau anyir besi. Aku tidak tahu ini di mana. Ketika aku terbangun, ini bukan kamarku—ini tempat paling seram dalam hidupku.

Aku tidak begitu ingat kenapa aku bisa berada di sini. Apa mungkin Dave membuatku tak sadarkan diri lalu mengunciku di gudang ini?

"Tolong keluarkan aku!"

Teriakku. Aku benci tempat ini. Kepala, badan, kerangka robot, semuanya ada di sini. Membuatku merinding sampai kakiku tak dapat menompang bobot berat badanku sendiri.

' _Mereka 'hidup' dan akan membunuhmu! Menyembunyikan tubuhmu!'_

Bulu kudukku merinding seketika. Terutama saat melirik kerangka robot di atas meja itu, dan badan Fredbear yang besar tanpa kepala. Membuatku tenggelam dalam takut.

"KUMOHON!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga. Mengetuk pintu gudang yang terkunci dari luar dengan keras. Berharap ada yang mendengar.

"…kumohon, keluarkan aku dari sini…"

Entah beberapa lamanya aku terkunci di gudang terkutuk ini. Akhirnya Paman dan pegawai lain datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Derap langkah semakin jelas dan beda dari hari sebelumnya. Suara tawa berat yang baru kali ini kudengar—dan menakutkan._

 _Kusinari tempat tidurku, boneka coklat bernama Freddy masih di sana. Samar-samar aku melihat intravenous therapy lengkap dengan tiangnya berdiri di samping tempat tidurku._

 _Kemarin pagi aku sempat memburuk, karena terjaga selama berhari-hari dan aku tak mau makan. Jadi karena itulah benda medis itu menemaniku di sini. Berita baiknya mereka melepas suntikannya karena kondisiku membaik kembali dengan cepat karena siang sampai sore aku tidur dan akhirnya merasa lapar._

 _Aku berpikir kalau tiang itu bisa kupakai kalau-kalau 'mereka' datang menerjangku—atau menggigitku. Tapi mustahil, aku tak sekuat itu._

 _Terdengar jelas sekali langkah kaki yang begitu cepat di sebelah pintu kanan. Dengan tingkat kewaspadaan tinggi aku mengeceknya. Terlihat jelas Fredbear dengan badan compang-campingnya, gigi-gigi runcingnya, di tengah lorong bagian kanan. Seketika itu aku langsung menutup pintu, dan mendengar dengan khidmat agar aku tahu dia sudah pergi atau belum._

 _Malam ini sungguh berbeda. Fredbear terus menggangguku. Terutama ia terkadang muncul di dalam lemari, bahkan di atas tempat tidurku. Hanya kepalanya saja, membuatku takut setengah mati. Kepalanya yang seakan terpenggal dan mendiami tempat tidurku itu bagaikan burger busuk ukuran jumbo. Yang aku benci saat kusenteri ia, harus lama sampai ia benar-benar pergi dari tempat tidurku._

 _Malam paling berat dalam hidupku. Aku sampai tak sadarkan diri ketika alarm jam berbunyi menunjukkan jam enam pagi._

 **.**

 **0 days until the party**

 **.**

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya, Ryan! Oh, ayolah, jangan takut. Bukannya kau suka Animatronic di sini?" Paman memelukku dan memberiku hadiah. Membuatku tenang sedikit. Terlebih Dave belum muncul juga.

"I-iya, Paman,"

"Kau bertemu banyak teman baru, bukan? Dave dan Paman yang menyebarkan undangan sebanyak-banyaknya,"

Karena itulah aku bertemu orang random kemarin-kemarin?

"Selamat ulang tahun adikku tersayang~!" Dave memelukku tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Paman, aku pinjam dia sebentar, ya! Ryan pasti ingin bermain dengan Animatronic lainnya!"

"Boleh," Paman tersenyum, ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresiku yang mulai pucat ini. Aku tidak bisa melawan, Dave memelukku begitu erat dan menutup sebagian wajahku dengan lengannya. Dave menarikku menghampiri gerombolan teman-temannya yang tinggi dan sepantaran dengan Dave.

Aku takut. Aku hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan. Berlutut di hadapan mereka.

"Wow, adikmu cengeng, ya?"

"Lucu sekali!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membantunya untuk mendekat panggung sana? Dia akan menyukainya!" cetus Dave.

Aku langsung menggeleng keras.

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan!" aku memohon, menangis, dan menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku terkurung di antara remaja-remaja usil ini.

"Ayo kawan, kita angkat dia. Dia ingin sekali mendekat ke panggung dan secara pribadi!" Dave memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk ramai-ramai mengangkatku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin ke sana!" aku meronta, namun percuma.

"Kau dengar dia!? Dia ingin sekali mendekat ke arah panggung! Ha ha ha!"

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ruangan di mana seharusnya aku berbahagia dengan Paman dan teman baru, jauh dari panggung utama ini.

"Hey, kawan, aku pikir bocah ini ingin mencium Fredbear!" Dave tersenyum lebar, aku tahu itu tanpa melihatnya. Badanku sudah terlanjur lemas dan menghadap ke arah panggung. Begitu dekat, aku bisa melihat Fredbear asli di hadapanku, sedekat ini. Seandainya aku tak takut.

"DALAM HITUNGAN KETIGA! Satu…. Dua…." Badanku yang masih diangkat mereka, tanpa segan mereka semakin mendekat dan mengangkatku tinggi sejajar dengan mulut Fredbear. Aku bisa melihat jelas dua lapis gigi serta kerangka di dalamnya. Fredbear sedang bernyanyi di atas panggung, ketika mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup jelas sekali dari sini—di posisiku berada.

Aku menangis tanpa suara. Teriak pun percuma, badanku seperti tak ada tenaga.

Tepat saat mulut Fredbear terbuka. Kepalaku masuk ke dalamnya. Aku hanya meringis ketakutan, mereka melepas badanku, kenyataannya aku tersangkut. Gigi Fredbear tidak tajam, tapi posisi mulutnya setengah tertutup, sehingga aku tersangkut di bagian leher.

Posisiku jika dilihat, hanya kepalanya saja yang masuk ke dalam mulut. Mulai terasa sesak napas karena leherku tercekik, suara bising mesin di dalam Fredbear mengalahkan suara tawa Dave dan temannya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! ITU BERBAHAYA!" aku yakin pegawai restoran ini baru melihat keadaanku, ia berteriak panik seperti itu.

Belum sempat aku minta pertolongan kepada pegawai, kepalaku terasa tertekan. Ternyata gigi bagian dalam—gigi kerangka robot ini memaksa menutup mulutnya.

Hal terakhir yang aku dengar adalah, suara teriakan, suara mesin dan lagu yang berhenti mendadak, dan terakhir, suara retakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Karena pelaku di bawah umur, kami tak bisa berbuat lebih. Ini yang terbaik. Semoga keponakanmu lekas sembuh,"

 **.**

"Keajaiban, dia masih hidup. Walau otaknya….. Jujur saja aku ragu kalau dia akan bertahan lama dengan menderita luka seperti itu."

 **.**

"Kau meminta pihak restoran tidak membesar-besarkan hal ini!? Kau tidak mau menuntutnya?! Yang benar saja!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin para pegawainya hilang pekerjaan. Lagi pula ini salah Dave, dia sudah menyesal. Tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Dave bisa tertekan."

 **.**

"Akhir-akhir ini Ryan sering terjaga. Sepertinya dia mengalami gangguan mental. Dia bilang ada yang mengajaknya bermain. Ryan juga belum bisa mengingat kalau boneka-bonekanya ini adalah benda kesayangannya. Walau sempat ia takut dengan Animatronic sebelum kecelakaan itu. Ia terus berhalusinasi. Aku sarankan beri ia obat tidur,"

 **.**

"Traumanya tak kunjung sembuh. Entah itu kakinya atau mentalnya. Dia semakin memburuk,"

 **.**

"Bagaimana ini, Dok?! Kami menemukannya terbaring di atas ubin—dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya,"

 **.**

"Dia koma. Keadaannya memburuk, sangat buruk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, Ryan. Aku, aku menyesal. Cepat sembuh, ya? Aku janji tidak akan menakalimu lagi, aku janji aku akan menjadi kakak yang melindungimu. Bisakah kau mendengarku? Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa mendengarku,"

"….maafkan aku,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Bisakah kau mendengarku?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa mendengarku,"_

"… _.maafkan aku,"_

 _ **.**_

 _Aku mendengarnya. Siapa itu? Seperti suara yang aku kenal._

 _Di hadapanku, aku melihat lima boneka. Awalnya aku takut, sampai-sampai aku menangis._

" _Kau sakit," nadanya sedih. Suara itu lambat laun menghilang, bersamaan dengan boneka merah tanpa kepala._

 _Foxy? Aku ingat dia!_

" _Kami masih berteman denganmu,"_

 _Berteman? Ya! 'Mereka' temanku—tunggu, Chica mau ke mana!?_

" _Kau masih percaya itu?"_

 _Bonnie samar-samar menghilang, tidak! Kenapa—ada apa ini!?_

" _Aku masih di sini," suara paling kukenal, Fredbear yang di hadapanku. Aku ingat semuanya. Aku ingat sekali kenapa aku seperti ini._

" _Aku akan 'menempatkanmu' kembali bersama-sama,"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"….maafkan aku, Ryan,"

Suara paraunya membangunkanku. Aku mengenal wujudnya, wajahnya, suaranya.

"… _.Dave?"_

Ia meletakan serangkai bunga di meja samping tempatku terbaring—kenapa aku melihat tubuhku terbaring di sana?

" _D-Dave!?"_

Dia tidak menengok sama sekali ke arahku. Ia menangis. Paman datang tak lama kemudian dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

 **-END-**

Jeng jeng jeng ! gaje jeeeeng

Author maksa beudh ini! Ahaghaghag

Ah syudahlah aku cukup dipusingkan oleh senpieee Scott!

THE END(?)

Kita lihat gebrakan Scott selanjutnya!

Thanks for read dis! Jangan lupa Like Fan Page Indonesia FNAF Fanbase ya~ link tertera pada profil ffnku ini~


End file.
